The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to such a flashlight, which has adjustment means for adjusting the focal length of the lamp bulb.
The focal length of a regular flashlight is adjusted by rotating the rim on the lamp case to move the lens relative to the lamp bulb. This focal length adjustment procedure must be performed with both hands, i.e., with one hand holding the barrel of the flash light, and the other hand rotating the rim on the lamp case.